


Avremmo dovuto prendere il treno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Umore cupo [1]
Category: The Rescuers (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bernie preferirà sempre il treno.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hugmehutch/53126309/141318/141318_original.png





	Avremmo dovuto prendere il treno

Avremmo dovuto prendere il treno  


L’albatros socchiuse gli occhi e virò di lato. Legrandi ali bianche facevano contrasto con il palazzo rosa dietro di lui. Abbassò il becco e guardò la striscia di luci giallastre delle macchine nella strada sottostante. Batté le ali e seguì una corrente d’aria calda. 

Bernie strillò, il cappello rosso gli finì davanti agli occhi e gli si rizzò il pelo della coda. Bianca gli ticchettò sulla spalla con la zampetta candida.  
“Si calmi, andrà tutto bene. Abbiamo le cinture allacciate” sussurrò. 

Bernie strinse gli occhi e una goccia di sudore gli scese sulla pelliccia gridi.  
“Avremmo dovuto prendere il treno” borbottò.  
  



End file.
